You'll be in my Heart
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: A Growlithe loses his mother and meets a Ninetales who had lost her child. The two Pokemon meet and Ninetales decides to raise him. But when Ninetales grows old it's time for the Arcanine who she raise to take care of her. Review.


_Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 **-Phil Collins**

* * *

A lonely Growlithe walked alone in the forest. He had just lost his mother to a wild Gyarados when she was trying to protect him. He was just playing in the woods while his mother was watching him.

As the little Growlithe walked alone, he was scared. His mother hadn't taught him how to fight, so he was scared of predators. He was vulnerable to any Pokemon looking for a snack. He didn't have anything to protect him.

"I miss my mommy," Growlithe cried alone.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the tall grass. The Growlithe started shaking in fear and quickly looked for a place to hide, but there was no where to hide. The Growlithe was going to get killed and eaten. He didn't want that. He wanted his mommy to be here to protect him, he wanted his mommy to shelter him. He just wanted his mommy back. The little Growlithe started to cry.

Out of the tall grass came a female Ninetales. She had heard the cries of the Growlithe and came to investigate it. The little Growlithe started crying even more and shaking even more. He started to scream in fear.

"Hey, hey little one," the Ninetales softly said coming closer to the little Growlithe. "It's okay. It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie."

The Growlithe still had tears coming from his eyes. The Ninetales just nuzzled the little Growlithe and sat down next to him.

"Sweetie are you lost?" Ninetales asked. "Where are your mom?"

"My..my mommy is gone," the Growlithe answered with tears in his eyes. "I want my mommy back."

"What happen to your mommy?"

"She...she was trying to get the big mean water dragon to go away...but, but , but...he hurt my mommy badly...my mommy died..."

The Growlithe cried even more and dug his head into the Ninetales chest. The Ninetales looked down at the Growlithe and then looked around. An Arcanine mother is very protective of her young. Arcanine would attack any Pokemon that threaten their young. Ninetales was surprise to find the Growlithe alone without his mother. Ninetales stroked her paw on the Growlithe neck.

"It's okay, don't worry," Ninetales said. "I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone harm you."

Ninetales was once a mother herself. She was a mother of a Vulpix who was attacked by an Arbok. She lost her child and mourned for days. Now she was given a second chance with the Growlithe.

"I may not be able to be as strong as your mommy, but I'll take care of you as if you were my child," Ninetales said. "Come, let head to the den."

Ninetales lead the Growlithe to her den which was near by. The two fire Pokemon entered the den and lied down. Growlithe looked around the den. The den was a small cave with light coming from the entrance.

"I think you've had a long day," Ninetales said to the Growlithe. "The sun is coming down, why don't you go to sleep."

The Growlithe smiled and fell asleep next to Ninetales. The Ninetales smiled and looked out the den. She was remembering when she was a mother to her Vulpix, but started to remember the day she lost her child.

* * *

 _"Mama, look what I can do," the young Vulpix said. She took an attacking position and small fire came out of her mouth and hit the rock._

 _Ninetales smiled. "Good job, you learned how to use Ember," Ninetales said. "You're getting strong, my child."_

 _Vulpix smiled and ran up to her mother. She nuzzled her as her mother licked her cheek. She smiled and looked up at her mother._

 _"I love you mommy."_

 _Ninetales smiled. "Alright, go on and play. But stay close to the den. Play safe my little flame."_

 _Vulpix smiled and ran off. Ninetales smiled and licked her paws. She knew her lovely child would be old enough to make her choice. Either to evolve into a Ninetales and live on her own or to stay a Vulpix and find a trainer who would make her stronger and eventually evolve her into a Ninetales._

 _Her Vulpix was her little flame. The day Vulpix was brought into this world, made her the happiest Ninetales in the world. She loved her child more than anything in the world. She had a mate, but he left her due to the fact he belong to a trainer. He was a strong Ninetales male, but he belong to a trainer so he didn't stay with her too long._

 _She remember when she a young Vulpix getting that choice. She chose to be a wild Ninetales instead of waiting for a trainer. She rather live free from any trainer. She wouldn't care what her child would chose. If it would make her happy, she would be happy. She loved her life, she love her child. Nothing could change that._

 _"MOMMY!"_

 _Ninetales ear perked up. She quickly stood up and began to run to the sound of her Vulpix. She could hear her Vulpix crying her name. She ran has fast as she could. She suddenly got to the sound of her child screams but was horrified to see what she saw._

 _An Arbok had the Vulpix in his jaws. Vulpix wasn't even moving and barely had her eyes open. Ninetales used Flamethrower on the Arbok. The Arbok dropped the Vulpix and fled away. Ninetales ran to her child._

 _"Vulpix, my little flame," Ninetales said softly as she nudged Vulpix. Vulpix didn't move, she just coughed and looked at her mom._

 _"My mommy, I'm hurt badly," Vulpix said softly._

 _"I know my flame, I know. Don't worry, I'm gonna fix the pain okay."_

 _"Am I gonna die?"_

 _Ninetales flinched as she heard that question. She hoped that she could prevent it._

 _"No..no my dear, your not gonna die," Ninetales said in fear._

 _"Mommy," Vulpix said her name softly. "Mommy, I...I..I love...you."_

 _Vulpix closed her eye and stopped breathing. Ninetales eyes started to fill up with tears. She nudge her child, but she didn't move. Ninetales nuzzled her child, but nothing happen. She lied down next to Vulpix's body and cried._

 _"No, not my child," Ninetales cried._

 _Ninetales cried the rest of the day even as she buried her child. She cried herself to sleep that night. Her life was shattered into a million pieces. She lost the one thing she had in her life._

* * *

Ninetales remembers that day too well. When she remembers that day tears fill up. She looked down at the sleeping Growlithe. The poor little boy so young to be without his mother. Ninetales knew that she could never replace his mom, nor could he replace her child, but she would raise him like a mother.

She was given a second chance to be a mother. She wasn't going to let anything happen to the Growlithe. She would raise him to be a strong Pokemon and she will give him a choice. The same choice she was going to give to her Vulpix. She would protect him and have this Growlithe in her heart, always.

* * *

 _Years later..._

A male Arcanine walked the forest he remember growing up in. He was a wild Arcanine and he had travel around the region, but he decided to revisit the place where he grew up in. One of his mother's friends a Butterfree had found Arcanine to tell him his mother was old and she was going die. Arcanine at first didn't believe this because the fact that Ninetales could live more than a 100 years, but maybe she didn't want to live for more than a 100 years. Maybe she was getting to old to hunt for food or maybe she wants to grow old.

Arcanine decided to come back to visit his home. He walked through the forest and found the den he grew up in.

"Hello..." Arcanine called into the den.

Ninetales heard her Arcanine and stood up. Her strong wild fire was back to see her.

"My strong wild fire, come in, come in," Ninetales said softly.

Arcanine could hear the weakness of her voice. She wasn't herself like she use to be.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," Arcanine said.

"Well...Butterfree may have a point," Ninetales said. "I'm getting a little too old, but every Pokemon does."

Arcanine saw as she slowly walked up to him. She walked slowly and her legs were shaking. He was worried a little bit about her.

"You should lie down, please Ninetales," Arcanine said.

Ninetales stared at him and sighed as she looked down. She smiled and looked back up at him thinking about even when he was a young Growlithe he was worrying about her.

"Always worrying about me," Ninetales said as she lied down.

"Well, I should," Arcanine said. "I'm going to stay a couple days with you. I'm not gonna leave you until you feel better."

"No, you can't leave your mate. No, I'll be fine."

"Ninetales, my mate know why I'm here. She understands why I'm here. Please let me take care of you the way you did when I was young and lost. Please."

Ninetales didn't like the idea of Arcanine staying, but she knew he cared about her and was worried. She loved when Arcanine visited her, but he was asking too much. Ninetales sighed.

"Alright, you can take care of me."

* * *

Days passed and Arcanine would take care of Ninetales. He would hunt for her, he would help her get to the lake for him to drink water. The two would talk with each other as Arcanine took care of Ninetales. He did everything for her, but as days passed Ninetales grew weaker and weaker.

When Ninetales would take her nap, Arcanine would watch her and think to himself. He knew she was going die, but he couldn't believe it or let that though pass by in his mind. As long as he was with her, everything would be fine.

But everything wasn't. One day Ninetales couldn't get up from the ground. She didn't have the strength to get up anymore. She would just stay lying on the ground. Arcanine knew that the day could be any day from that point.

One night, Arcanine was lying down next to Ninetales. She was breathing slowly and weakly.

"Arcanine..." She called his name.

"Yes, Ninetales," Arcanine said.

"I just want you to know...I love you...and I tried to be the best mother you..could have...you will always be my son."

Arcanine's eyes filled with tears. He nuzzled his foster mother. As tears filled his eyes, he remember all the times they had. The times they played together. The times they had learning new moves and attack strategies. All the times they ran into rare Pokemon and the time they ran into Mew as the legendary Pokemon flew pass them. The times they had together were the best ones.

Ninetales might of not been his birth mother, but she was his mother. When Arcanine lost his mom, Ninetales took him in and raised him after she lost her own child. She was her son and he was his mom.

"I love you too...mom," Arcanine said with tears in his eyes.

Ninetales smiled. She closed her eyes and took one final breath. Arcanine could feel that she was gone. Tears rolled down his face. He lost his mother, he lost his mother again. She was gone.

The next day Arcanine buried Ninetales next to the place she buried her Vulpix. Ninetales had told him and showed him where when she told him the story. After he buried his mother, he headed back to his home with his mate and his two Growlithe. He thought about Ninetales the whole way back to his family. When he got to his mate, she knew by the look of his face his mom was gone.

"She's gone?" The female Arcanine asked.

"Yes, she died peacefully and happy," The male Arcanine said.

"I'm sorry my love."

The two Pokemon nuzzled each other. Arcanine smiled at his mate and saw his two kids playing with each other. The two Growlithe saw their father and came up to him. Their father smiled and licked both of his kids

"How is my little flame and my strong wild fire been?"

 **So writing this one shot, had me even crying. I hope you guys love this story and please review. I don't own anything.**


End file.
